


Kiss Me

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: “Do you know what my favourite memory of us?” Shiro asks after a while, still holding onto Keith.“What?”“Our first kiss. I remember… it was on that chilly night on the rooftop of the Garrison and I was so sure then that I just… I realized how much I had fallen for you,” Shiro confesses.Keith can’t help but smile at that memory. “Yeah, that’s one of my favourites too.”They kiss again for what may be their last time, savoring the moment before parting ways.Keith’s fingers touch the place where Shiro’s lips met his own. It’s a memory of Shiro that he’ll never forget, even if it’s his first or his last kiss.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ace Pilot Exchange 2019





	Kiss Me

It’s quiet on the rooftop of the Galaxy Garrison. There’s not a soul around because if any cadet is caught outside after curfew, they would never hear the end of it from Iverson. Though he has only one eye, he sees everything. 

Well, almost everything, except for wrongs that Shiro commits, which includes sneaking out after curfew. 

Tonight is a special night for Shiro, who has been planning it for some time. The stars seem to sense this importance too, bringing out their full shine against the dark night sky. The full moon above adds the final touch to the masterpiece.

“It sure is pretty tonight,” Keith murmurs. He sits close to Shiro, staring at the sky above. Both of them are huddled together, sharing their body heat in the chilly night. 

“It sure is,” Shiro replies. 

There were a lot of things Shiro feels he should have planned out beforehand to make this moment special, but he was worried that if he overdid it, it would only scare Keith off. Finally, he decided that a simple stargazing session would suffice. 

He slips his hand under Keith’s, before turning it over so he could hold it. Keith’s fingers intertwine with his, and he turns to face Shiro. 

Shiro’s heart can’t help but go weak at the sight of Keith. He almost melts in this very moment when their eyes meet, where steel grey eyes look straight into bluish-purple ones. 

His breath freezes in his chest and he doesn’t know if he should do it. No, he must press on if he’s to accomplish what he’s been planning for. 

With his other hand, Shiro traces Keith’s jawline, before settling to cup Keith’s face. His thumb brushes Keith’s cheek and even in the moonlight, Shiro can see Keith turn pink. He leans in very slowly, his heart pounding faster and louder than any drum he’s ever heard. 

Keith’s eyes close and he starts to lean in too. Shiro lets himself feel the flow of this moment and closes his eyes. Gently, he brushes his lips against Keith’s warm ones. It’s the lightest touch but it brings the most intense feelings to Shiro. He doesn’t even know if it counts as a proper kiss. But, he knows he’s in love with Keith and he knows he doesn’t want to spend his life with anyone else. He pulls away slowly and already he can feel himself smiling just a little. 

Both of them open their eyes, letting Shiro realize that Keith’s clear eyes reflect the stars above them. 

Keith blushes even harder and he smiles the softest smile Shiro has ever seen. It makes Shiro smile grow, just as his warmth in his heart bloom. 

————

It would be a dangerous mission, possible a deadly one. Keith doesn’t know how he feels about being separated from Shiro because he simply can’t imagine life without him after he’s been with him for this long. 

He holds onto Shiro’s hand tightly as he walks him to the IGF-Atlas. Around them, people were already saying their goodbyes but no amount of them would ever, ever be enough for Keith. He knows their bond is strong enough to tear the universe apart if it could because whatever happens, he would go save Shiro and Shiro would save him. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Shiro murmurs, as they take their last step before he boards. “Don’t worry, okay?”

Already, a tear is sliding down Keith’s cheek. He promised himself he wasn’t going to get emotional, but the tears flow before he can get that reminder through to himself. Even though they had to part ways for missions many times before, Keith can’t help but worry about what would be the last time that they’ll be together. 

“I know,” Keith replies. “Whatever happens, I’ll always love you.”

“Keith, I love you and I’ll always love you no matter what. We’ve crossed the universe and we’ve still managed to find each other time after time again.”

Shiro pulls him close and Keith wraps his arms around Shiro with all his might. He buries his head into Shiro’s neck. He inhales, trying to remember his scent and how it feels to be embraced by his soulmate. 

“Do you know what my favourite memory of us?” Shiro asks after a while, still holding onto Keith. 

“What?”

“Our first kiss. I remember… it was on that chilly night on the rooftop of the Garrison and I was so sure then that I just… I realized how much I had fallen for you,” Shiro confesses. 

Keith can’t help but smile at that memory. “Yeah, that’s one of my favourites too.”

Shiro slips a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear and his thumb wipes away another falling tear. Gingerly, he tilts Keith’s face up and cups it. This time, Keith leans in first and his lips touch Shiro’s. No matter how many times they kiss, Keith sure he’ll feel the same spark that makes his heart want to explode like fireworks and his senses heightened. 

Keith’s fingers move up Shiro’s chest, neck and tangle in Shiro’s hair. Their kiss seems to only increase in passion as the time they have left ticks away. Even their tongues can feel a sense of urgency. If it weren’t for Shiro leaving, this whole session would end with all their clothes on the ground and their love for each other fully demonstrated and felt. 

They only pull apart once they’ve both breathless and gasping for air. Keith manages to suck on Shiro’s bottom lip as he pulls away, which he always does. 

Keith presses his forehead against Shiro’s. Both of them close their eyes, trying to focus on each other’s presence as much as possible. This may be their last moments together and Keith would freeze this moment if he could. Just him and Shiro, right here and now. 

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith repeats. 

“I love you too, Keith,” Shiro replies. 

Keith’s hand slides down to where Shiro’s heart is. He feels its beat and it’s in unison with his own. 

Looking into Shiro’s eyes, he sees his favourite colour, though, it wasn’t always that way. Shiro’s eyes reflected so much more and Keith had never thought he’d grow so fond of them. 

Shiro places a tender, chaste kiss on his forehead — as he would normally do before missions. 

They part ways slowly before they wave their goodbyes. Keith knows that he can’t hold onto Shiro for another time because he wouldn’t ever let him go again. 

Keith’s fingers touch the place where Shiro’s lips met his own. It’s a memory of Shiro that he’ll never forget, even if it’s his first or his last kiss. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
